Jade's secret
by addiepopx
Summary: How will they react when they find out Jade's secret? How will Jade react when they find out? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**BeckPOV**

I woke up when I heard this loud barking noises on the other side of my RV.

"Jade?" I yelled.

Then I heard rustling and I saw Jade. Was there anything going on?

"Oh he..hey..B...Be..Beck." Jade said.

"What were all the noises?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied before I could even finish my sentence.

"Well I heard some barking noises. It woke me up!" I told her.

"Oh sorry Beckie. I looked out the window 10 minutes ago and I saw a dog so I pulled a face at it and it started barking at me. Sorry Beckie." Jade told me again.

"Oh ok .. well make sure you don't pull faces at anyone or anything again. And by the way, don't ever call me Beckie again!" I said.

"Oh whatever Beckie. Oh whoops I meant Beck." Jade joked.

"Hey Jadeypoo, can you see the steam coming out of my ears?" I said.

"DON'T CALL ME JADEYPOO! AND NO I CAN'T SEE STEAM OUT OF YOUR EARS!" Jade said in a furious voice.

"Well, it's called sarcasm .. you take everything so serious. Gosh." I replied.

"You know I don't like that! Now drive me to school!" Jade said.

"You're wearing that apron to school?" I asked her trying to stop my laugh.

She took it off and we drove to school.

**ToriPOV**

I walked through the entrance door and walked to my locker.

"Oh hey Jade." I said.

"Vega." Jade replied.

"Beck told me you pulled a face at a dog and it barked at you. Haha." I joked.

"What? You just came. How could Beck tell you straight away?" Jade said shocked.

"It's called mobile phones." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Jade said and walked away.

I walked into class when Cat ran to me.

"Hi Tori!" Cat said psyched.

"Why you all psyched for?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just that ... it is Beck's birthday today!" Cat told me.

"WHAT? BECK DIDN'T TELL ME THAT! I BETTER GREET HIM!" I yelled.

"Beck! Happy birthday!" I told him and gave him a hug.

"Uh, thanks but it's not my birthday till like 4 months." Beck told me.

"But then why did Cat tell me it's your birthday?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Ask her." He replied.

"CAT!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"You told me it's Beck's birthday. It's not!" I replied.

"Yeah it is." she told me.

"I even asked him!" I said.

"How could you ask him. I mean, he lives in Seattle." Cat said.

"What? Beckett Oliver does not live in Seattle!" I shouted.

"Oh, now I get you. I meant Beck, my cousin! Becko Valentine? You see, because my mum's husband who is my dad has another brother who is my uncle and he has a son who is Becko Valentine. We are really close cousins!" Cat replied.

"Oh him." I said.

I sat down and Sikowitz explained our improv.


	2. Chapter 2

**ToriPOV**

I walked out of class and Beck ran to me.

"Oh Hi Beck." I said.

"Hey." He replied.

"So ... what did you want to say?" I asked.

"Oh, um you see, Jade is staying at my RV for the week. Well it's her birthday on Friday and .. I don't know what to get her." He told me.

"Oh yeah, maybe you could get her a puppy? It could brighten up her personality." I told him.

"Don't be silly Tori, Jade would hate that."

"I know Beck, it's called Sarcasm !"

**JadePOV**

I'm walking home with Beck right now and I'm staying at his place for a week. It's my birthday on Friday! I don't know what he will get me.

Well for his birthday I gave him a can of lemonade. He loves lemonade! Well, i guess that didn't go so wel-

"_**Clank!**_" I just banged into a pole.

"You okay Jade?" Beck asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

But in the inside my head was burning!

Beck opened the door and I fell onto the couch. It was so hard walking home. I mean, why does he care so much about getting fit? We walked for 30 minutes!

"So Jade, what do you want for you birthday?" Beck asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. " I told him. But then I remembered something.

"Beck, I gotta get my bag from the other side of the RV." I told him.

"B.. But you don't have a ba-"

I ran away before Beck could even finish his saying.

**BeckPOV**

Jade said she had to get her bag. I mean, she doesn't even have a bag. Somethinf suspicious must be going on and I want to get to the bottom of this.

" Uh, Jade, I heard another barking noise. Don't tell me you pulled a face at a dog outside again did you?" I asked.

"Oh ... uuuh, no ... I found a tape recorder in your cupboard and I played it and it played a barking noise." Jade replied.

"Oh really? Show me." I told her.

"Uuum, I really think you shouldn't -"

But before she could finish, I opened the cupboard.

There stood a splendid Maltese Terrier Puppy.

"Jade? Um, what is this puppy doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh ... uuuuh ... nothing ... i don't know!" Jade yelled.

"Jade ..."

"Fine .. ! I never got to have a puppy when I was little and I really wanted one. I birthday is in 3 days and I really wanted a puppy. I knew you's wouldn't get me one so I got myself one." Jade said.

"You could've sais. We all love puppies. We won't laugh at you. " I replied.

"That Vega will." She said.

"Anyway. Let's play with this baby boy. What's his name?" I asked Jade.

"Uuuum ... Kiddo."

We all played with Kiddo for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So how was it? I know it's a bit weird but I hope you like it. Pls review and follow this story! No bad reviews please and if there is anything I can improve on pls tell me! Thanks fanfictioners! Byeee xox**

**addiepopx**


End file.
